


Hollow

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Deathgripper Venom AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Viggo reunites with an old friend once thought to be lost.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Krogan
Kudos: 4





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a little one shot I thought of based on some kissing prompts on tumblr... I hope you enjoy!

Viggo looks on helplessly, into the soulless, violet orbs that had once belonged to the very man he’d fallen hopelessly in love with. The burning hatred was more than he could bear to look at, even if he knew Krogan had to be in agony, as mind control was never pretty when it came to humans.

“Krogan,” 

Viggo cautiously reaches a hand towards his lover, his heart falling into his stomach, as the man writhed viciously in his bonds, trying to get away from him.

“Krogan, I know you’re in there. Please don’t leave me.” 

Krogan went completely still when Viggo’s hand gently cupped his cheek, his eyes widening slightly.

“I don’t know what to do without you anymore,” he whispered.

Viggo gently pulls Krogan’s muzzle off with his free hand, and lets it drop to the ground without a care for how much noise it makes.

Viggo places that hand on the other side of Krogan’s face, and then, he leans in, and places his lips onto Krogan’s own, groaning internally at Krogan’s all too familiar, sweet, sugary taste.

Krogan relaxes into him, and then, there’s the gentle caress of a tongue along the line of his lips, and Viggo gives a soft moan, then slides his hands down to Krogan’s broad, powerful shoulders.

Krogan pushes back against him, a soft moan of his own echoing from his lips, and Viggo slips his own tongue into Krogan’s mouth, letting himself settle on Krogan’s lap.

Krogan twisted his own tongue around Viggo’s with a soft, rumbling purr.

Viggo pulls away, and opens his eyes, to find two soft, chocolate orbs gazing evenly into his own, glittering with tears.

Viggo leaned his forehead into Krogan’s, and wraps his arms around his chest.

“I missed you.”


End file.
